Three Days in a Hot Spring
by Roxotaku
Summary: 3rd place winner at Feudal Tales on Livejournal, Kouga prompt. Kouga gets trapped in a hot spring by a sneaky Ayame...then the InuTachi arrive! Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I make no money from this story.


Prompt #2:

Prompt #2:

Kouga sat sullenly soaking the hot spring relishing the heat on his aching muscles.

'Damn,' he silently swore, 'I have never been whipped so thoroughly in my life.'

He winced as a bruise on his back bumped the rocky bank and shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position.

He tensed as suddenly a form pushed it's way through the bushes around the steaming water.

"Aw Hell!" he exclaimed, "What do you want?"

Ayame stood with her hands on her hips, and regarded him critically. Her wolf prince was in rough shape, but nonetheless…

"Is that any way to speak to your betrothed?" Ayame retorted.

Folding his arms and glaring at her, Kouga seethed. He had to keep himself from jumping out of the hot spring and getting in her face, and the muscles of his body twitched as he fought the urge. The pretty young female wolf youkai raised an eyebrow at him challengingly.

"You did not answer the question!" Kouga spat. "What are you doing here Ayame? You were supposed to return to your pack in the North mountains."

"And so I did!" Ayame replied. "I am back to inform you that wedding preparations are being made, and you are to marry me in two weeks!"

That did it! Kouga had to get that smug look off her face – but not stark, raving naked! But looking at Ayame's feet, he realized she was standing directly on his clothes.

He needed to call his pack to get him out of this predicament. Where were those two?

"Hakkaku, Ginta!" Kouga called, raising his hands to his mouth. "Get your butts down here!"

Realizing Kouga's plight, Ayame smiled slyly and reached down for Kouga's clothes. His eyes opened wide in dismay, and he balled up his fists as she picked them up in her arms. She wouldn't dare! Would she?

A rustling was heard nearby, and the heads of the remnants of Kougas wolf pack popped above the bushes.

"Yes?" Hakkaku said.

"We're here Kouga." Ginta responded.

Kouga pointed at Ayame, a snarl on his face. "Get my clothes away from her!"

Blinking in confusion, Hakkaku and Ginta looked towards where he pointed. Then they looked at each other and shrugged, before looking back to Kouga questioningly.

"Excuse us," Hakkaku said. "But who were you pointing at?"

Spinning back towards where Ayame was standing, he saw to his dismay that she was gone. And so were his clothes! Angrily Kouga kicked out at the rocks of the hot spring – and winced as his sore muscles reacted from the impact.

"Go after Ayame and get my clothes back!" Kouga roared, and Hakkaku and Ginta flinched back in surprise.

"Ah, okay boss."

"We're on it"

As Kouga sat back in the hot spring with a groan, he wondered if he had done the right thing sending those two after Ayame. What if they did not catch up to her? Putting his hands to head, he had a sinking feeling.

'What was I thinking?' Kouga said. 'Those two will never catch up to her. What if she returns to her pack?'

Night came, and still Kouga was in left alone in the hot spring. The hot water was shriveling him up, so he got out for periods of time, only to get cold and have to climb back in. Finally, he was forced to sleep in the hot spring, feeling foolish and frustrated at his predicament.

"Oh look, it's a hot spring!"

Kouga was startled awake the next morning by a familiar and beloved voice. His eyes popped open to see Kagome peeking around a bush, and her eyes going wide when she saw him. The bush snapped back into place, covering her hotly blushing face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome murmured.

"Who are you talking to Kagome?"

Oh, that was just great! That voice belonged to the last person he wanted to see him like this! Damn, he had no way of getting out of this situation! Kouga scowled and sank down into the water up to his chin.

"Um…ah," Kagome stammered.

"I thought you said you found a hot spring," InuYasha said. "What are you stammering about?"

The bushes began to rustle, and Kouga growled in frustration. He wanted to leap over there and punch that mutt right in the face! But he was naked – and Kagome was there! Instead he ducked down under the water.

"Wait InuYasha!" Kagome panicked, grabbing at the hanyous sleeve as he burst into the environs of the hot spring.

"Looks okay to me," said InuYasha. "What is all this fuss about, wench?"

Kagome stared at the water in astonishment and bit her lip. She let InuYashas sleeve drop from her grasp, and looked back at him sheepishly. Was it an illusion? She could have sworn she saw Kouga here! InuYasha was getting impatient, and crossed his arms before facing her.

"Out with it!" InuYasha said. "If you saw something here, you gotta tell me!"

"It…must have been my imagination," Kagome said hesitantly. "Just forget it InuYasha."

InuYasha wasn't fooled. He believed she had seen something – what was she trying to hide? There was only one way to find out…

Picking up rocks that lay about the edges of the hot spring, the hanyou began to launch them in rapid fire succession into the water. Kagome put up her arms to block the water that splashed out from her face. InuYasha watched the water carefully, and when he saw bubbles come up in a certain area after the rocks hit, he stopped. He stalked over, and reached into the water.

When Kouga felt a hand grab his hair, he began to flail about – but it was too late. His head was dragged out of the water and he was facing the smirking face of that stupid mutt.

"Let go of me dog turd!" Kouga snarled.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing hiding in the hot spring!" InuYasha snarled back. "Unless you want me to whip your wimpy butt just like I did last time!"

"InuYasha…." Kagome said warningly. "If you make me say it you end up right where Kouga is! Put him down!"

The tone of Kagomes voice meant business and InuYasha knew it. Left with the choice of letting the wolf youkai go or taking an unwanted bath in his clothes, the hanyou was reluctantly forced to relent. With a snarl of frustration, he shoved Kouga back underwater and stood up. As he stalked back over to Kagome, the wolf youkai came to the surface, spitting out the water he had swallowed.

"Why are you here alone Kouga?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Kouga crossed his arms and sank into the water scowling. He really did not want to explain what had happened in front of mutt face. On the other hand, he felt Kagome would be sympathetic to his plight. Glancing over at the smirking hanyou, he realized that he probably had no choice…he stuck to Kagome like glue, especially when around him.

As if matters could not get any worse, voices and the rustling of bushes could be heard – someone else was coming and it wasn't Kougas pack. He groaned angrily, covering his face with his hands, as Kagome and InuYasha turned to look.

"I tell you Miroku, I saw them come this way."

"I'm sure they are perfectly okay, Sango."

"I want Kagome," Shippou said plaintively. "It's better to make sure she is okay, what if InuYasha got separated from her?"

InuYasha shook his head and snarled. Stupid kitsune! As if he would let Kagome out of his sight! He joined Kagome and they met Miroku, Sango and Shippou as they broke through the bushes around the hot spring.

"Oh, you found a hot spring!" Sango said in delight, and then did a double take when she saw the sulking wolf youkai, and blushed.

"Um…it's occupied." Shippo said.

"You have a great knack for stating the obvious, runt." InuYasha said sarcastically.

Picking the kitsune up, Kagome shot InuYasha a dark look. He snorted and looked away. Then she turned to the grinning monk and the blushing demon slayer.

"Yes, Kouga is here," Kagome. "But I am sure he will let us use it when he is done."

Now Kagome had really put him on the spot! Kouga flushed as they looked at him expectantly. There was really no choice, he had to explain his situation – but that mutt would get it later if he laughed even a little bit! Unable to look at them, he sighed.

"Kagome, you know I would love to let you use the hot spring," Kouga began. "Only…I can't come out."

The girls and Shippou looked surprised, but InuYasha smirked and Miroku laughed.

"What's the matter you wimpy wolf?" InuYasha scoffed. "Your little tail get stuck between some rocks or something?"

Putting his hand to his chin, his eyes glittering, Miroku said. "My friend, I think I know what the problem is."

Everyone but Kouga looked at Miroku expectantly, as a sly smile came over the monks face.

"Where is your pack, Kouga?" Miroku said. "And where are your clothes?"

Miroku's words made Kagome and Sango gasp, and they blushed fiercely. But it was InuYasha's reaction that made Kouga really mad. The hanyou began to laugh evilly, slapping his thighs with his hands, and turned to look at him with a look of triumph on his face.

"Yeah, your right!" InuYasha crowed. "The stupid wolf has lost his clothes!"

Kouga blushed, looking petulantly at the water. His muscles twitched with the effort of keeping himself from jumping out of the hot spring and punching that stupid hanyou right in the face. Glancing up, he saw Kagome looking at him sympathetically.

"So you should give him your suikan, InuYasha." Kagome said. "Until we can find his clothes for him."

That made InuYasha stop laughing immediately, and he turned to look at Kagome in horror. She tilted her chin up and looked back at him mildly.

"WHAT?!" InuYasha exploded. "There is no damned way I am doing that!"

The hanyou stalked off angrily. "I'll meet you back at camp, and I expect you to come back and get breakfast ready – I'm hungry."

Kagome watched him leave with a sigh and shook her head. Then she looked at her friends and shrugged, as if to say she had to at least try. Then she turned back to Kouga.

"Don't worry," Kagome said. "I'll see what we can do to help you."

"I sent my pack to retrieve my clothes," Kouga said. "They'll come back with them if they know what is good for them."

"That's good," Kagome said smiling. "In the meantime, are you hungry? I'll have someone bring you some breakfast."

For the next day, Kagome made them stay at a campsite near the hot spring. She sent Shippou and Miroku with food for the wolf youkai, and even a towel, which barely fit around his hips but let him take breaks from the water. InuYasha was forbidden to go torment Kouga any further, under threat that Kagome would sit him in the hot spring if he showed his face around there again.

When night came, there was still no sign of Kouga's pack and his clothes. Kouga spent another fitful night in the water, unable to really sleep comfortably. Even though he knew Kagome was keeping InuYasha reined in, he still did not trust the mutt. He could not completely keep his guard down.

"Hey, Kouga."

With a splash, Kouga startled awake, and met the eyes of the kitsune, crouched down in front of him. With a sigh of relief, he relaxed back into the hot spring, blinking as the morning light his eyes through the trees.

"Kagome sent me with some breakfast for you," Shippou said, and placed a dish on the rocks before him.

"Thanks kid," Kouga said, and stretched.

The kitsune watched him curiously. "What will you do if they don't come back soon?"

That was not an option Kouga chose to think about. But what was Ayame up to? He could not believe she was malicious enough to leave him like this! The thought of what she might have up her sleeve sent chills up his spine, despite the heat of the water. He looked back at the kitsune and frowned thoughtfully.

"I got no choice but to wait, kid." Kouga said. "My pack may be slow, but they won't let me down."

Realizing he was not going to get anything further from the wolf youkai, Shippou watched him eat a moment, and then left. That was fine by Kouga, the kids curiosity was making him uncomfortable and stupid.

Later that day, Kagome came to see him. She knelt on the rocks across from where he was sitting and smiled at him sadly. He looked at her and got a sinking feeling. She was the only one who was kind to him, and he realized how much she had done for him – just more reasons for him to love her…

"I'm sorry Kouga, but we will be leaving soon," Kagome said softly. "I made InuYasha stay as long as I could, but he is impatient to go."

It was as bad as he thought it was, and he could not help looking despondent.

"Thank you Kagome, for all you have done," Kouga said. "You know I love you – maybe someday you will realize that mutt doesn't. I still want to marry you."

With a sigh, Kagome looked away, pushing her hair out of her face. The moment was broken as they heard someone approaching. Kouga dug his hands into his hair and growled in frustration. Who could be coming now?

'Don't tell me its mutt face,' Kouga thought. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take!'

As Kagome stood up, a figure broke through the bushes and saw her – then stumbled startled. The thief had returned to the scene of the crime!

"Ayame!" Kouga yelled. "Damn you, you get a conscience and come back with my clothes?"

Before she could respond, two more figures came stumbling upon them and practically fell, panting next to Ayame. She looked down at them in disgust, and Kagome gasped in concern.

"K-kouga," Hakkaku panted. "S-sorry we took so long to return."

"That's okay," Kouga said. "You made Ayame bring me back my clothes."

"Well…" Ginta drawled. "Not really."

Giving Kouga a triumphant look, Ayame showed him what she carried in her arms and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He made a huge splash as he moved forward in anger, and Kagome and Ayame put their hands up to block it, while Hakkaku and Ginta put their arms over their heads. How dare she – what nerve! But…with Kagome leaving, what choice did he have?

"Your wedding clothes are ready," Ayame said smugly as he subsided in defeat. "I embroidered them myself."

Kouga rested his arms on the edge of the rocky hot spring and slowly lowered his head on them. Ayame may get him to where those clothes out of necessity, as humiliating as it might be. But he would escape. His heart belonged to only one woman…even if she felt she belonged to another.

"Good bye Kouga," Kagome said with a merry smile. "Take care."

"Good bye for now, Kagome." Kouga said, and sadly watched her walk away.


End file.
